Breaking Free
by Oolon Colluphid
Summary: The first three chapters of of Fubblegum: The Gained Years, which is in the process of being rewritten. Rated T out of paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

Fubblegum: The Gained Years

Chapter 1: Breaking Free

_ I do not happen to own Adventure Time. If I did, Flame Princess would keep her VoB design._

* * *

It was a peaceful morning in the Land of Ooo. Birds chirped softly as the animals of the forests woke, and the forests began to regain their daytime liveliness. In a large treehouse by a forest, an eighteen-year-old human jumped out of bed and slid down a long ladder to an open kitchen. Quickly cooking up a breakfast of pancakes and bacon, and gulped all of it down so quickly that a professional eater would be ashamed. Just as he finished and was about to return upstairs, a yellow dog woke up, and dryly stated, "What time is it right now, Finn?"

"Which answer do you want?"

"The truthful one."

"I'd say about six."

"Why in Glob's name are you waking up so early?"

"Oh, PB had some stuff to tell me."

"Still got a crush on her?"

"I'm eighteen, Jake!"

"And still single."

"Shut up."

Finn soon launched himself outside and burst at full speed to the Candy Kingdom. Just for fun, he decided to climb up the castle tower where Princess Bubblegum, rather than conventionally knocking and waiting to be let in. As usual, Princess Bubblegum was sitting on her bed reading a book.

"Hi, Finn!"

"Morning Peebles. I've got some bad news."

"I was going to tell you some good news fist, but that can wait. What's up?"

"I think Jake's gonna find out that we're dating soon."

"Not a problem. You remember the 'Reasons that our relationship might not work' list?"

"Yeah. 1: You can't leave the kingdom just for me, 2: I'm not immortal like you, 3: Jake."

"I've worked out 1 and 2."

Princess Bubblegum tied her hair in what she nicknamed her "Labcoat Cut"(Think "All Your Fault"), but what Finn liked to call the "Finn Cut" because it seemed that she had it whenever he was around, and he loved it. It wasn't too regal, unwieldy or long. Both of them knew that PB wanted to just drop the P sometimes and just be Bubblegum. The cut was just a casual thing, simple and sweet, both metaphorically and literally.

Whilst Finn was mindlessly smiling, Princess Bubblegum dragged him to a steel door.

"Finn, this is the solution to Problem 1."

"What is it?"

"It's a supercomputer designed to rule the kingdom on its own. I can veto anything though."

"What if you're possessed or something?"

"20 levels of security. One of these is guaranteed to catch someone out."

"What about 2?"

"Well, I recently found out a way to make telomerase from scratch with a miniature generator. Telomerase is an anti-aging chemical **(true)**. I modified the generator to make chemicals that will still let hair grow, but still prevent body growth."

"So basically, I stay eighteen forever."

"Yup."

"How exactly are you trying to do this?"

"I'm working on it."

"OK."

"Anyway, what time is it?"

"Morning Make-Out time?"

"We know each other too well."

As soon as their lips met, Princess Bubblegum stabbed a syringe into Finn's arm.

"What…the…P-Bubs?"

"Anaesthetic. See you in 6 hours."

"I hope you know what you're do…" Said Finn as he drifted off.

"Don't worry, Finn. I do."

The Candy Kingdom's princess briskly plopped Finn on her bed, and inserted a small metal sphere into his mouth.

* * *

"Oh, Scheiße! I knew that I should have used conventional surgery. Now Finn's going to asphyxiate if I don't get this out!"

_2 minutes later…_

"It's in! Now to wait for him to wake up."

_He's really cute when he's asleep. Oh, what am I saying? He's cute all the time. You know, seeing him asleep reminds me how tired I should be right now. Finn's in my bed, though. Ah, screw it. That bed's big enough. I'll sleep._

_That evening…_

"Ghn… What happened, PB?"

Finn turned his head around, and saw the sleeping form of his girlfriend peacefully sleeping next to him.

"How did I get here?"

Finn regained his bearings and looked at the clock.

"6:00! Jake's gonna flip if I'm not back by now!"

Just then, the sleeping mass of pink gum woke up.

"You'd better get going then."

"Yeah… By the way, now that we've worked out 1 and 2…"

Princess Bubblegum cut in.

"We can officially announce it in two weeks. We don't want to let the cat out of the bag too soon, did we?"

"Yeah, I guess. Anyway, bye Peeb… Your hand is stuck to mine!"

"Wait. Let me call Jake and tell him that you'll be a little late."

_One phone call later…_

"Alright Jake, I promise Finn'll be back soon."

Princess Bubblegum put down her candy phone and turned to Finn.

"We need to get detached in 30 minutes, or else Jake is going to find out before we announce us dating officially."

Princess Bubblegum first decided to lever them apart, but this failed horribly. Finn suggested that both of them run away from each other as fast as they could, but that just caused a _lot _of arm pains.

"Wait! I remember finding an old gum detachment solution in an old book. It's really easy to make. Come on!"

Princess Bubblegum rad the book and picked up her phone, hastily dialling.

"Peppy, I need you to get some stuff to my lab!"

**(Making process cut out due to my lack of scientific knowledge in this field)**

After a lot of confusion and kissing, Princess Bubblegum and Finn finished the solution.

"So, we just need to spray this on and… verschleiert! We're unstuck!"

"You know, it felt pretty good having your hand stuck to mine."

Princess Bubblegum chuckled a bit, and after a brief kiss, Finn climbed back down the tower and ran back to the Tree Fort, turning back to wave every few seconds.

_Meanwhile, in the Candy Castle…_

A stretchy yellow dog Angrily interrogated a large peppermint in a suit.

"Peppermint Butler! Where's Finn?"

"He was with Princess Bubblegum this morning. He stayed most of the day, I think."

"Was PB acting weird?"

"She did lock herself up in her room and lab all day. This morning, she was mumbling stuff about surgery and Finn dying."

"WHAT?"

"Then," continued the unfazed peppermint, "She asked me to bring soap, detergent and some dilute acid earlier."

"Surgery… cleaning stuff… acid… _Finn dying!_"

Jake propelled himself up the stairs quickly and smashed the Princess's door.

Inside her room, Princess Bubblegum blew a kiss to Finn as he ran out of eyeshot.

"Bye, Finn."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO FINN? ANSWER ME!"

Jake punched Princess Bubblegum and wrestled her to the floor, where he repeatedly punched her with enlarged fists.

Finn, meanwhile, realised that he left his new sword behind, and sprinted back to the princess's tower at full speed. He scaled up the tower, and climbed through the window. What he saw inside was horrible. Princess Bubblegum was sprawled on the ground, partially squashed in several places, and red liquid pouring out of her mouth and oozing slowly out of the parts where she had been squashed. Looking up, he saw Jake sitting on her stomach, yelling at her.

"WHY? WHY DID YOU KILL FINN?"

Finn was, unsurprisingly, enraged. He rushed over to Jake and punched him in the face, then kicked him off Princess Bubblegum.

"She didn't! I'm here right now!"

"Do I look like I care, Finn? She still tried to kill you!"

"No, she didn't!"

"Surgery… BRAINWASHING!"

"No, Jake! I wasn't…"

"SHUT UP!"

"We've known PB for seven years, Jake! Why would you even consider that she would try to kill me?"

"She's used us as a tool to help run the kingdom ever since we met her! We're just toys for her in her game of ruling!"

"_Her _toy!? _Her _toy!? For all I know, I've been your toy ever since Dad died! You controlled my life. _You_ tried to set me up with girls I didn't even like! _You_ laid back and relaxed while I did the dirty work, only stepping in if I was near dying, or just for the fun of it!"

"That's it, Finn! I'm taking you back to the Tree Fort!"

"You just try!"

With that, Jake formed a rigid structure and charged at Finn, but the more agile human jumped out of the way as the dog ran through the wall and crashed onto the ground 30 feet below.

"P-Bubs! I'll get some first aid stuff!"

"Don't worry, I can handle it."

And with that, she ripped pieces of bubblegum out of a fallen cabinet and lazily slopped it on the bleeding areas. Within seconds, the gum merged with her body and smoothed out, as if nothing had happened. The only thing that gave her away was the translucent red liquid leaking out of the corner of her mouth.

"Wait, it seems weird to ask now, but you actually bleed?"

"Yeah."

"Actual blood?"

"Umm… No."

She leaned forwards, right next to his ear.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Maybe."

She sighed. "It's actually strawberry sauce."

"I think that's kind of cute."

"Mph."

"Would you like me to lick it off?"

"Eew!"

"I like strawberry!"

"Fine, just don't lick it off from my face like I'm a sauce plate."

Finn simply nodded enthusiastically as Princess Bubblegum wiped the sauce/blood off he face with a finger and put it in front of Finn's mouth, letting the smell waft into his nose before she let him open his mouth.

After a bit of awkward sucking, Finn smiled mindlessly, the pure sweetness of both the sauce and the gesture putting him into a state of bliss, making him totally forget that his brother was most probably dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Fubblegum: The Gained Years

Chapter 1: Breaking Free, Part 2

_ I do not happen to own Adventure Time. If I did, canon PB would be killed off._

* * *

Princess Bubblegum and Finn were sitting in the Princess's tower room, where the wall had recently been smashed by a yellow dog. After an awkward silence due to some even more awkward, circumstances, which also caused Finn to get as close to fainting as consciousness would allow, Princess Bubblegum realised that they had overlooked the fact that Jake was probably dead, and tried in vain to wake Finn from his semi-conscious sitting position. Eventually, she just decided to slap him across the face.

"Ow! What the… P-Bubs!"

"You wouldn't wake up."

"Oh. Wait, what happened to Jake?"

"I don't know. I'll check."

Princess Bubblegum looked through the window, and saw a large yellow puddle oozing its way out of the kingdom.

"He's alive, but not in very good shape."

"We've got to get him!"

"No. He's too powerful. He can use his powers at any time."

"We'll need to track him down. He was always a loose cannon."

"How?"

"We were always on the line between good and evil. He was about as close to evil on the good side as anyone could be."

"In the end, good and evil are just subjective opinions, but you're right." She heaved a sigh. "You know, he seemed really unstable recently."

"I know. He had settled own with LR, and now he's paranoid about you killing me."

"The Tree Fort isn't the safest place to go right now. Either we both go now and take whatever we want to back here, or we wait until tomorrow morning. Jake's stupid, but not that stupid. He knows you'll probably be here, but he'll target the Tree Fort first in case we decide to split up."

"Alright. We'd better go now. Going tomorrow'll just give him time to get there first."

"Okay. You can stay in my room tonight. There's a spare bed."

"You didn't really care about that bed earlier when…"

"Okay, fine. I have something that should be useful if we run into Jake."

And with that, the two got a grappling hook, and slid down the tower through the hole. On the way down, both of them looked at each other with just one thought: _Boy, am I lucky to have such an awesome boy/girlfriend._ As they approached the bottom, they both leaned closer to each other, but suddenly jerked apart as the rope went taut. The two let go and sprinted to the Tree Fort at full speed, urgently trying to get there before Jake.

* * *

_4 minutes later…_

Finn and Princess Bubblegum arrived at the Tree Fort, Finn with his sword at the ready, and Princess Bubblegum with a device containing quick-drying glue contained in weak shells, designed to function as a kind of grenade launcher specifically designed for if and when Jake became a threat.

Finn counted to three, then kicked down the door, lingering in the doorway with an overhead ready stance until he finished scanning the interior. Behind him, Princess Bubblegum knelt down, facing the opposite direction with gun shouldered, prepared to fire off an immobilising round at anyone who came into range.

"Coast clear, P-Bubs. You can come in now."

"Okay. I'll grab my swords, the Cyclops tears, the maps, my crossbow, and some other stuff."

"Roger that. I'll keep watch."

At that point, a feminine robotic voice rung through the room.

"Hi, Finn!"

"P-Bubs, take BMO too. We don't want any witnesses."

"Okay. BMO, I know this'll be hard for you to take, but Jake is trying to kill me, and probably Finn too."

The small blue robot promptly fainted.

* * *

_2 minutes later…_

Finn rushed downstairs with about two dozen swords, a crossbow and bolts, a bottle of Cyclops tears, a few maps, as well as an assortment of bottles containing various liquids and pill-like items, but the one that caught her eye was a jar containing a small but right fire, still burning despite the fact that it should have been snuffed out.

"_Flammam aeterne. _Where did you get that?"

"All I'm telling you is that Flame King is going to pay."

"Flame Princess?"

Finn's eyes welled up with tears upon hearing the name, and he merely responded with a grunt and ran back to the Candy Castle.

"Touchy subject."

* * *

_4 minutes later…_

Finn hurled himself up the stairs, and threw himself onto the spare bed, sobbing quietly into the pillow. Princess Bubblegum followed at a slower pace, and sat on the bed, slowly rubbing Finn's back whilst remaining silent, knowing that even though her death was two years ago, he still had feelings for her.

After a few minute of crying, Finn was calmed down enough to be able to talk comprehensibly.

"I guess you want to know about me and FP, right?"

"Only if you want to talk about it."

"Can you keep a secret?"

"You can tell me anything, Finn."

"There's a secret that only her and me knew about. About who our parents were. I know this'll be hard for you to take, but Flame King is my… he's my biological dad."

Princess Bubblegum began feeling uneasy. She had known that he was half Fire Elemental, and that he was probably Furnius and Torcho's brother, but his father actually being the king of the Fire Kingdom was new.

"My mother was human. She died in childbirth, and when Flame King realised I wasn't a Fire Elemental, he disowned me and dumped me on Boom Boom Mountain. Then he locked up my twin for no reason."

"Flame Princess was your twin?"

"We found out shortly after we met. We hadn't started dating then, so at least it saved us a lot of awkwardness."

"What about the fire that you keep in the jar?"

"When she… she was killed, she compressed her fire into the jar, and told me too open it only in an extreme emergency."

"Oh… I think you should have something to eat. You skipped lunch, after all."

"I'm not hungry."

"I'll bring something in case you regret making that statement later."

"I probably won't for a few days."

Princess Bubblegum sighed exasperatedly. Not long afterwards, she came up carrying a tray with two forks and a large, round plate piled high with spaghetti. Finn was sitting on the floor, and his head was stooped so low that it would have dropped off were it not for his spine.

"Are you _sure _that you don't want to eat?"

"Yes."

The candy princess slowly moved the spaghetti tower closer to Finn letting the smell waft over to him so that he would be convinced otherwise.

"Still don't want it?" said Princess Bubblegum childishly.

A small grunt was the only reply.

"Well, all the more for me, then!"

The princess began ravenously devouring the spaghetti, eating slightly messily to make the mound of steaming, stringy pasta seem more appealing. Finn looked up, and immediately started drooling. He twitched a bit, resisting the urge to wolf down the entire thing at once.

"I made this myself, you know."

Finn, knowing how much his girlfriend's cooking had improved over the last few years (especially since she was relatively good to start with), failed to resist the urge to eat, and took the second fork, saliva dripping over his shirt, and pulled large swathes of hot spaghetti out of the pile, stuffing himself with as much as his mouth would hold in one go.

When there was only a semi-small clump of edibly warm spaghetti left, Princess Bubblegum came up with an idea for what they could do with it.

"Whoever eats the last strand of spaghetti gets to choose breakfast!"

Finn stopped eating.


	3. Chapter 3

Fubblegum: The Gained Years

Breaking Free, Part 3

_ I do not happen to own Adventure Time. If I did, Flame Princess would appear more often._

* * *

_At the Breakfast Kingdom:_

After a breakfast at the Breakfast Kingdom consisting of French toast, French toast and more French toast with a side of French toast, the duo returned to the Candy Kingdom, and stayed in the princess's room for a few hours, hugging, kissing, playing BMO and just messing around. After a while, Peppermint Butler came up, knocked, and once the door was open, he said, almost matter-of-factly, that the princess needed to be at the Turtle Kingdom in two hours. In a few minutes, Princess Bubblegum had changed into a regal dress and wore her hair long, like she used to regularly. Finn, meanwhile, had put on a makeshift ammunition belt with crossbow bolts and a small belt bag containing his jar of fire, some Cyclops tears and some sandwiches. He took an old, damaged gold sword and sheathed it in his belt, then ran with his crossbow to the candy carriage, flinging himself up onto the top and acted escort, keeping steady aim whilst slowly turning from side to side, ready to shoot at anything that moved, as well as a few that didn't. Not long after Finn had set up on the carriage, Princess Bubblegum got on with a package.

As the carriage started its journey, Princess Bubblegum opened the trapdoor that she had installed in the ceiling.

"Finn, lend me your sword."

"Okay, P-Bubs. By the way, can I look?"

"No, because you have to stop the driver from doing it. Just signal at the Candy Corn Fields."

"Roger that, Captain Candy."

"Ha, ha. Very funny."

The princess closed the trapdoor and sliced open the dress, revealing the simple T-shirt and shorts underneath. She opened up the secret compartment in one of the seats, and waited.

The ride went without a hitch, and Finn signalled as soon as the Candy Corn Fields approached into sight. Finn quickly signalled, and the princess bailed out of the carriage via the compartment, taking the package with her. Finn jumped off as well, doing a double front roll whilst firing an explosive bolt in order to distract the driver. The two rapidly dived into the left side of the road, and spent a moment regaining their breath and their bearings.

"Well, that was fun." They said in unison.

After a long period of "cornfield activities", the two raced to the edge of the endless fields of confection, where the two sat down, looking over Bubblegum Bay.

"One of the few places I made completely by myself."

"I knew that as soon as I saw it."

"It was the name, wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Anyway," said Princess Bubblegum, changing the subject, "Want to go to the Ice Cream Lands?"

"You bet!"

* * *

_The two had both created personal prisons for each other, Princess Bubblegum a prison of royalty by creating the Candy Kingdom, and Finn a prison of heroism through his principle of holding above himself. In the end, no prison is invincible, and eventually, one always escapes, either in one piece or six feet under. Very few can do the former on their own, and this was especially true here. The two could never have broken free alone, but together, they earned freedom from their self-imposed imprisonment, leading the way to a bright future._

_ Special thanks to Queen's _I Want To Break Free _for the title of story 1._


End file.
